A Demon's Family
by JBigz77
Summary: Whats the meaning of Family? Is it a group consisting of parents and children living together in a household, or could it be filled with Demons, violence and crazy bastards? You tell me. NARUTOXHAREM


A Demon's Family

()-thinking

""-talking

[]-inner self

{}-Songs

* *- Talking on The Phone

Chapter 1 Three Teens and a Baby

Walking down the street, were too obviously tough looking teens, if there facial expressions they held didn't tell you so. One of the teens was 5'11 with brown hair and dark eyes, he is rather muscular with a widespread build and his attire consists of a worn-out long sleeved button up, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, plain black pants, and black sneakers. The teen beside him looked about 6 foot, with short spiky blond hair, and two of the most icy looking blue eyes anyone ever looked in. He also had a worn-out looking button up, but with the top two buttons undone giving any who passed by a small glimpse of something expensive looking. The blond teen also had his sleeves rolled up, but with a strange silver bracelet with half a spiral medallion piece attach to it on his right wrist showing. He was a bit more muscular then the brown haired teen, with broader shoulders and plane looking black pants, but with white sneakers on his feet. Around his neck hung an upscale looking green Crystal Gem that held great importantance to the teen boy. The black haired teens name is Oga Tatsumi and the other one is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, both 15 years old.

Both Naruto and Oga were now walking down the street side by side, heading to there friends house, after a long infuriating day they had. "Yo Naruto, you think Furuichi's going to believe us when we tell him what happened to us." Oga asked a bit annoyed at what transpired between the two.

"He has too, if not. Then we'll beat him till he believes us, as simple as that." Naruto said, shrugging his shoulders, as Oga grinned maniacally and pounding a fist in his opened palm.

xX3min LaterXx

Now the two were in front of a nice looking at a two story house, with nicely built concrete fence surrounding it. So standing in front of the front door; Naruto will begin to knock on door with a bit to much excessive force. "Yo! Creep-ichi! Open up or we're breaking it down." Hearing no response really annoyed Naruto to no end. "Ok then! You leave me no choice!" Naruto then stepped back to deliver a powerful kick, but was stopped when the door opened quickly.

"Wait! He's up stairs and plea-" the words died in her mouth as heat rose to her cheeks.

"What up, Miss Furuichi." Naruto said, before sending out his fox like smile that attracted all females of all different ages.

"Yea, hey Furuichi's Mom." Both Naruto and Oga will then kick off there shoes and walking past a still blushing Miss Furuichi. ("Damn you Naruto and your sex appeal.") she then sighs in frustration, at not being fifteen years younger.

"You boy's want anything to drink."

"No! We're good!" They both responded together.

Finally reaching Furuichi's room, Oga proceeded to kick open Furuichi's door; nearly scaring the piss out of Furuichi. "What the hell!"

Furuichi's room was quite big, with a small couch at the foot of his bed, a drawer right by the door and a desk just below his window, it was rather Spartan way of living, but Furuichi wasn't like most teens.

"Furuichi! We need you to get us food and drinks, cause the story I'm going to tell you, your not going to believe! We kinda need your advise on this one too." sitting by the edge of his bed; with a PSP at hand was Furuichi Takayuki. Furuichi has silver/white hair, with grey eyes and he was about 5'9 and at the age of 15; like his two best friends. He wore a dark blue long sleeve, with blue jean, and white socks. Furuichi wanted to protest, but that idea died when he remembered his friends will go straight to physical violence when there demands aren't meet.

Snatching the PSP from Furuichi's grasp, Naruto proceeded to jump on Furuichi's bed to get more comfortable. "Hurry up with those snacks, you have to hear this story." Oga said, as a sorrow filled Furuichi made his way down stairs. Oga will then turn his head to the site of Naruto comfortably enjoying Furuichi's PSP and had to ask. "What game you playing?"

"Street Fighter Alpha 3." Naruto said, not even looking up from the game.

"Can I play next."

"No." Growling out some obscenities directed towards Naruto. So before they can start arguing; Furuichi came in with a trey with tea and strawberry cake.

"Ok, now tell me your story already, dumbass." Oga then took the cake and tea, and sat right on Furuichi's desk chair, while Furuichi sat comfortably on his small couch.

"Ok, here's the what happened."

xXFlashbackXx

At a secluded field next to an airport; stood two boys, Oga and Naruto. As bodies of beaten teenagers littered the field; moaning and groaning for the two to die.

["Long, long ago, in a certain place, there was a very, very handsome, cool, popular, well-respected by all, well-respected by all."] a teenager then latched on to Naruto's leg, before being kicked in the face by him.

["kind-hearted young man...and his friend."] Oga then smirked, before taking off his black coat and swinging it onto his shoulder smirked at the beaten bodies.

"Everybody, kneel before me!" They all then got down on the ground, with there heads on the ground in fear.

xXFlashback EndXx

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Furuichi yelled frantically, not believing one word Oga said.

"Huh?" staring at him blankly, as he held a pair of tweezers at hand.

"First, don't 'Huh' me, who's Kind-Hearted and Popular? The first thing you said, 'Everybody kneel before me', you're a tyrant, aren't you?!" Oga then frowned, as he started to eat his cake.

"Idiot!" Oga said, with a mouth filled with cake, while pointing his fork at Furuichi. "You're an idiot, Furuichi. Yo Mama's so FAT!" before he could finish the joke, a fork hit Oga directly at his temple, causing Furuichi to sweat drop.

"...don't yo Mama me." after sending Naruto a heated glare, Oga turned back to Furuichi, and wolfed down the rest of his cake.

"Are you sure? Really think about it. Do you think I'm the kind of guy who, without reason, would force people to bow before me?" both Naruto and Furuichi stopped what they we're doing and stared at Oga blankly.

"Fuck yea/Yeah." they both replied without hesitation.

Oga then grabbed Furuichi in a headlock, initially without no remorse, he started to choke Furuichi; until he turned blue. "OH YEAH REALLY? WANNA HEAR THE REST THEN?!"

"OWOWOWO, I GIVE, I GIVE." Oga then dropped Furuichi on the floor and took his respected seat by the desk. "Why...didn't Naruto...get the same treatment?"

xXFlashbackXx

The teen who were now on the ground, groveling at Oga's feet, kept silent; not wanting to anger the two Demon's in front of them. So the bruised leader finally spoke. "No. Really, we're sorry for getting carried away earlier. It was just...Ishi-High's legendary No-Loss Oga-kun and Demon Lord Naruto-kun, we're sleeping so defenselessly...after there spar, we just thought, this was our one and only chance, right." Naruto then inspected the spot he and Oga were and saw a 2x4 length of wood, sticking from the ground were Oga was.

Oga then crossed his arms over his chest, as a smug look formed on his face. "No, not a chance. If that hadn't been me, I'd have died." Oga and Naruto will then start to chuckle, as the downed teens followed afterwards. "Nooo, really~~" he then exploded into a full out laughter, as the group followed his example.

Finally stopping, the leader of the group smiled up to Oga and continued. "Though it would have been great if you had died..." Oga then chuckled, as the group followed awkwardly, before Oga walks up to the leader and dragged him to a nearby river and started to dunk him into it.

["The Kind-Hearted young man, went to the river to do laundry."] as Oga drowned the teen, he showed no remorse when he kept him in the water. "I wonder if it'll come out, this damned spot." Naruto couldn't help but shake his head in disappointment, so turning to the now cowering group of teen and already knew what they were thinking. ("Dumbasses probably think Oga's some sort of cruel Devil.) what Naruto thought was true.

xXFlashback EndXx

"I'm leaving, since I already lived this story." Naruto then got up to left, before tossing Furuichi his PSP; having already beat the whole game already.

"Hey! I was going to beat this one, damn!" Furuichi yell out in frustration, as he heard Naruto call back.

"It was too easy for my taste." Oga then sight, before grabbing his tea.

"Ok, were was I..."

xXFlashbackXx

As Oga kept the teen submerged in the river, all the bruised teens turned to a floating object in the water. ["At that point from upstream, a large, a large old man came floating down the river."] The old man floating down the river was a beaten old man, with an arrow sticking out of his left pectoral.

xXFlashback EndXx

"ALRIGHT, STOOOOOP!" Furuichi yelled out, sweating in disbelieve, as he held out his hand to stop Oga from speaking any more. "UUUUM...what? This story...where do you want to take it? Or rather, the HELL!? 'A large old man'..." Oga for his part, just sat there quietly sipping his tea, while keeping his eyes on Furuichi.

"He came floating down, so there was no helping it..." Furuichi then exploded in annoyance and disbelief.

"THAT DOESN'T FLOAT DOWN STREAM!" Oga just kept his cool and took another sip of his tea.

"No...seriously, I was crapping myself over that too. Actually the other guys went flying off at full speed...besides Naruto of course."

"Well, normal people would run...but you and Naruto are not even close to being normal. Wait! No, no, are you serious? About this...do I really have to play along?" Furuichi said, not truly believing what he was told.

"Yup, diligently play your part." Oga said.

"Gu-hold on, I'm groping for the limit of reality." Furuichi then touched the shell of his ear in intense thought and concentration. ("Old man...Riverbed...Homeless...!") Furuichi thought, as he pictured a Homeless old man floating down the river, laughing crazily. ("Definitely!") finally finishing up with his calculating, he gave Oga a very intense look, saying he was willing to continue with his nonsense. "ALRIGHT, LET'S GO!"

"Yeah..." Oga then took another sip of his tea and continued.

xXFlashbackXx

As the beaten up teens ran away, Oga let the teen in his grasp fall, when he saw the old man was up close to shore. He then grabbed the old and pulled him on shore. As Naruto and Oga got a better look at the old guy, they saw he was a very tall and muscular old man with brown short hair that stood up on front in a swirl. mustache and thin beard that attached to his sideburns. He wore sweatshirts along with boxer shorts.

["The Kind-Hearted young man, all by himself, pulled the old man ashore, with no help from his cruel and less known friend. And then..."] but then something crazy happen, that shocked both Naruto and Oga. ["The old man split in two..."] Then a blinding light shot out from the old man, causing both Naruto and Oga to cover there eyes at how bright the light was. Then the light dissipated and a green haired naked child was left at its wake. ["And from within, a lively baby boy-"]

xXFlashback EndXx

"NO SPLITTING!" Furuichi yelled in disbelief, as Oga stared at him blankly. So tilting his head back, Furuichi sucked up as much air into his lungs and yelled. "NO SPLITTING!"

Oga just scoffed and turned away to continue his story. "The young man said 'My, what a cute baby'."

"JUST STOP IT! IMPOSIBLE, IMPOSSIBLE! NOBODY'D LISTEN TO THIS STORY! DON'T UNDERESTIMATE THE READERS!" Furuichi yelled out in annoyance, before finally getting his composure back. "...geeze, my fault for seriously listening to you. Since you oddly came asking me a consult." Furuichi said in frustration, before getting up and heading to his drawer, pulling out a green short sleeved button up and got in front of his mirror.

"C'mon, there's still more." Oga said, trying to convince him to continue to listen.

Looking over his shoulder, Furuichi yelled at the top of his longs, with much annoyance in his voice. "Like I care! I have a date coming up now! Drink your tea and quickly get out." Oga just crosses his arms over his chest and ignored him.

"Don't say that and listen. From here comes the important part." Furuichi then gain a tick mark, as he openly glared at Oga.

"I DON'T HAVE TO PLAY ALONG WITH YOUR BS GODSIP! IF YOU HAVE TO CONTINUE, THEN TRY BRINGING THAT BABY HERE, AND THEN TALK, IDIOT." Oga then sighs, before looking at Furuichi seriously.

"It's fine if I bring it?"

"If you can!" Oga then smirked, before cupping his hands over his mouth.

"Hey! Naruto, bring 'it' in." then Naruto came in with a green haired baby in his arms, with Oga's jacket on and a yellow pacifier in his mouth. He then placed him down and walk right back out the door.

The green hair baby then looked at both male and spoke. "Adda."

Furuichi couldn't believe his eyes, right on the ground was a baby...a green haired baby, so that meant Oga was right and he was...wrong. So standing there, obviously frozen in shock, while Oga stood there smugly and filled with pride at seeing Furuichi shocked face. "It'd have help if you had said that earlier." Oga then turned to Furuichi and couldn't help arch a brow at the fact he was saying any thing. "Wha, see, there's really a baby."

"Daa." The spoke again, as Furuichi turned to Oga; mouth agape, as he pointed towards the baby.

"Yo..." Furuichi said, struggling to say what he really ment to say.

"Yo?" Furuichi then moved straight in Oga's face and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"You were just keeping this on standby outside the room?!" Oga then yelled back with even more force, while the baby sat there enjoying the screaming match in front of him.

"It would just freaked you out if I showed it to you suddenly, RIGHT!"

"DABUUUU!" It yelled, throwing its hands up in the air, as both teen looked at it strangely.

xXNow Loading...Xx

After getting his mind back to working order, Furuichi then fell to his hands and knees; with a defeated look on his face. ("Idiot...I've never seen an idiot like this before.") Oga then picked up the baby in his arms and held him in both arms, before looking down at the downed form of Furuichi. "Ok then, it's a promise Furuichi-kun. Let's continue the story then." as Oga was going to continue the riveting tail of his and Naruto's exploits with the baby at hand, Furuichi just kept to his depressional state. Muttering 'Why'd he bring it' over and over.

xXFlashbackXx

["The Kind-Hearted young man and his weirdo friend, were surprised to see the child."] both Naruyo and Oga we're now glaring at the naked baby in front of them. After a couple of minutes later, Oga decided to speak.

xXFlashBack EndXx

Furuichi had enough of Oga's story, so quickly scrambling to his feet. Furuichi jumped at Oga, with an annoyed look on his face. "Just knock it off. That's pissing me off!"

xXOutsideXx

Fly in the skies above, on top of a weird looking, winged animal. It was mostly dark green thought it had dark, but not Navy, blue wings and a blue headdress of the same shade. A gold-colored necklace studded all around with green stones, it also wore a full yellow-colored bands around its hind legs' hips. It also had a silver armor on its forehead.

As it flow, a visually stunning girl, with blond hair that covers most of the left side of her face and a ponytail that was tied into a bun, green eyes and a well-endowed chest. Her clothes are mostly elegant and black dress with frills and white quillings, thus resembling elegant gothic Lolita fashion with long black elegant gloves, black tie with quillings and long leather black high healed boot. Around her neck was string necklace that had half of a spiral medallion attached.

As the duo soar up high, the blond couldn't help but scan bellow for something. "Soon...it's this area, search every nook and cranny." She spoke to her ride, with a nonchalant manner and getting a squawk from it.

xXBack With Oga and FuruichiXx

Furuichi was now laying on the ground conscious but in pain, as Oga sat on the rolling chair comfortably. "Ok, now that you calmed down, we can continue the story."

xXFlashbackXx

["The Kind-Hearted young and his less gifted and uglier friend were surprised."] Both Naruto and Oga stared at the naked baby in front of them, having the same thoughts. ("Yeeeeah...the HELL is this?") The baby then made it's way in front of Oga; keeping a focused look his face.

Oga couldn't help but stare at the baby looking at him, so he searched his thoughts on how to approach the situation. Then a list of options appeared in his mind.

[OGA]

-Fight

Run

Threaten

Sob

Kill

Before he could act on his thoughts, Oga locked eyes with the baby and couldn't help his frown deepen. Crouching to the almost to the baby's eye level, he proceeded to form a nice smile. ("Calm down, I'm an adult, respond as an adult would...alright.") Oga then mustered all his composure and will power to form a smile, but it turned out to be a very angry scowl. "HEEEEEEEEEY, kid. Lost?" Getting no response, Oga kept the look on his face, until he felt Naruto smack him up side his head.

"Dumbass, that's not a smile." quickly sending him a small glare, Oga crossed his arm over his chest and thought on what he should have done. ("HM? Kinda different.") Oga then started to picture a more thoughtful and respectful young man, who spoke politely. ("Hey there. Are you lost? s'il vous plaît (Please).") scraping that dumb idea, Oga feverishly rubbed his face of the revolting one. ("Face? My face, HUH...") as he fixed his face for the next attempt, Oga spoke.

"Wait a minute." As the baby waited, Naruto couldn't help but sweat drop at the face Oga choose. ("Like this?") the face he displayed was a look a serial killer had when he saw his next victim. "AAALL RIGHT, C'MOVER HERE." Then it's eyes then sparkled with pure excitement at seeing that look. ("This is hard...") Oga said, as both teens sweat dropped at the babies excitement.

"What the hells wrong with this kid?" Oga then started to once again started to fix his face up.

"Wrong. Wrong. One minute, time out."

xXFlashback EndXx

As Oga sat there, obviously not feeling comfortable with continuing on. Furuichi then slowly walked up behind Oga and started to sweat. "What are you doing?"

"Nothin..." Oga, responded, before continuing. "Anyway, after that. I tried a bunch of things, the results was..."

xXFlashbackXx

Oga's face then formed into a sick, twisted demonic look, that didn't seem possible for a normal teen, but those two you wouldn't want to call normal. "GEGYAAHAHAHAHAHA! BRAT. LET'S MAKE YOU INTO A WAX DOLL!" The baby just exploded with even more excitement then before, as his eyes shined with the same excitement from befor. Both Naruto and Oga, face faulted when they saw that look of excitement the baby displayed.

xXFlashback EndXx

Oga expression then took a very dejected look, as the baby squirmed excitedly in his grip. "And then, it became extremely atttached." He replayed in monotone sort of way. Just then, a breeze assaulted the two teen.

"Attached...? HMPH, you seem to have made a rather heavy mistake." Turning around, both were greeted to the sites of the same beautiful blond that was souring up above, standing on Furuichi's desk; now holding a orange umbrella in her hands. "Like the Young Master would become attached to the likes of you. Die, Gutter Filth." Both Furuichi and Oga kept there eyes locked on the blond, as Furuichi crawled backwards in fear.

"UUAAAA!" Furuichi screeched out, causing the blond to glare at him. ("What...!? Who...!?") Oga then stepped up, with annoyed twitch in his eye.

"HAA!? Who are you, c'mon. Who's 'Gutter Filth'." he then pointed a finger at the blond. "Sprinngin' up here all of a sudden, Idiot. Anyway, get down from ' like you're top shit in someone else's house...and take yer shoes off." Furuichi couldn't help but sweat drop at what Oga said. ("What's he so worked up about?...") He then stared blankly at Oga, thinking he was a total idiot.

"It's not even your house." The blond then smirked, causing Oga to develop a dark look on his face.

Getting down and resting her umbrella on the wall beside her, the blond then made a beckoning call by holding her arms out wide. "Here, Young Master, let's us go. Hilda's come to welcome you.~~" Oga just frowns, as Furuichi looked towards the exposed cleavage she was displaying when she leaned forward. ("To welcome...?") Hilda then inched a bit closer, before reaching for the baby and was pleasantly surprised when the baby turned away.

"DA." When Oga saw this, a smug look appeared on his obviously demonic facade.

"HE HATES YOU!" Oga said, laughing at Hilda's failure at not getting her Master's attention. ("Horrible face!") Furuichi though, looking at Oga's face.

"UNM...Young Master? Come, let's go!" Hilda then gripped her Master's ankles and started to pull, but the baby proved to be just as stubborn; gripping on Oga's shirt with all his might. "Jus...please let go of that...Young MASTER!" Oga then started to laughing more, as he scratched behind his head.

"HAHHAA! This is your loss." Furuichi had enough, so he tried to stop the little tug-of-war.

"Oi, Oga, this person came to welcome...what are doing. If you don't let go..." The baby then lets out a huge electrical shock that hurt Hilda, as this action left Oga and Furuichi shocked, into silence.

Just then, the door was thrown open. "What the hells going on here...?" for an instant, Naruto's eyes widen at seeing a smoldering hot blond and two of his friend petrified and the baby giggling in amusement at what he caused. "What's with the blond chick." shaking his and and dismissing the obvious smart ass comment that would have came from Oga. "Forget it, she'll have to tell me." Naruto said, pointing to Hilda, who blushed at the attention directed to her.

xXCouple Minute LaterXx

Finally composing herself, the blond now sat on her knees; with her black high heeled boots next to her and her hair in a more professional appearance. So clearing her throat, she began. "I apologize...I am serving as that baby's Demon Maid. I am called Hildegarda." The three couldn't help but stare at the supposed Demon Maid in front of them, suspiciously; as they all thought the same. ("Demon?") Furuichi thought up a half man, half goat demon, with a pentagram carved on his forehead. While Oga thought of a lanky man, with pitch black skin and hair that pointed up like horns on both sides of his head. "And that child is the one who can become our, Demon kind's, King." Naruto couldn't help but stare at the child in Oga's grasp. "Kaiser De Emperana Beelzebub The 4th." The atmosphere changed serious, as all three teens eyes locked on Hilda. "In other words, this child is The Devil King." When they heard this, all three teens faced turned a little frightful. Furuichi thought of a royal devil; cackling evilly. Oga thought of something completely stupid, a bespectacled man in a grey worn out suit, while Naruto leveled a pissed off glare at the so-called Demon King; causing the baby to produce a cute giggle.

"HEEH...HEH..." Furuichi just stared at the awkwardly laughing teen, as a sweat drop formed behind his head. ("Ah, he's lost it.") finally stopping his laughing fit, Oga looked directly at Hilda. Just then miraculously there thoughts combined, forming a telepathic link between the three teens. ("Wait, seriously? Like there's Demon's and Demon Kings!") Oga thought, a bit skeptical at what Hilda said to them. ("Dumbass! You saw that old man split in half, so way wouldn't a Demon King exist?") Furuichi agreed with Naruto. ("Yea you dumbass! That's what she said, what Naruto said about what happened earlier true right?! Doesn't that explain it, IDIOT!") Oga couldn't help gain the tick mark, that was forming on his head. ("HAUH?! You're the idiot, IDIOT! And Naruto. You should be on my side, bastard.") Ts the two telepathically traded insults each other, Furuichi raised his hand to get Hilda's attention.

"UU...UUUM, Hilda-san...wasn't it...? That's fine, that explanation, really." Oga and Naruto now stopped there bickering and postponed it for another old fashioned brawl. So they both looked towards Furuichi. "If I'm being honest, we'll ignore the rest. Even if we brought this kid home, we'll just end the topic here..." after hearing that, both Naruto and Oga couldn't help but agree with that factual statement, while Hilda frowned in disappointment.

"...no, that's impossible." Naruto then growled underneath his breath, as Hilda gave them a fierce look. "If you'd like to know why, then you." Hilda said, pointing a gloved finger at Oga. "You have been chosen...as The Demon King's parent."

Hearing that, Oga couldn't help but freeze in shock, as Naruto stared at Oga with pity in his eye's. ("Poor bastard...tough break stupid.") Hilda couldn't help but frown at the thought of the predicament that lead to these two pitiful human monkeys, holding the Demon King.

xXFlashBackXx

Somewhere in the Demon World, inside a large luxurious looking castle, was a large Demon with long green hair, donning a large round black helmet with yellow horn-like features sticking from both sides, and a dark coat over his clothes. "I'll will destroy the humans starting tomorrow." he spoke with a carefree and somewhat normal voice, as he sat in front of six different monitors gave visual picture of different parts of the Human World; as one specific one had a video game being played in front of him.

["My Master is The Great Demon."]

"They're kinda, ya know, aren't they annoying?" he then let out a powerfully angry filled aura that scared the cloaked men standing behind him. "They've increased too much, I can just feel it, ya know. Just from lookin, It's creepy." Then an elderly looking, cloaked man let out a nervous chuckle, obviously scared of The Great Demon in front of him. "Getting rid of them all would be refreshing. Oh, sixteen hit combo." he said, happily playing his game.

Just then, the cloaked elderly man stood obediently behind him as he fiddled with a little black book; nervously flipping through the small pages. "But Great Demon Lord, tomorrow is the Hell Dragon King's wedding..."

"Seeeriously." the Demon Lord exclaimed in surprise, before coming up with another idea. "Then, day after tomorrow! Defiantly, starting the day after tomorrow!"

"The day after tomorrow is the Large Hell Chupacabra Search Bus Tour." The Great Demon then let out a grunt of annoyance.

"EEEH, I'm super busy with work." Before they could continue there little scheduling problem, Hilda enters the room, holding a trey with a glass of some sort of green looking juice. "Excuse me."

The Great Demon then let out a great huff of annoyance; seeing he will never be able to enjoy extinguishing the Human race. "AAAH, fine, I give up. I'll let him take care of them, my son who was born earlier. Hilda!"

"Yes!"

"You, take him to the Human World, ya know. and then, while raising him to be an acceptable Human, destroyer!" The Great Demon said with a powerful aura, expelling from his very being; while angrily glaring at the video game in front of him.

"Damn, Satan is strong."

xXFlashback EndXx

With that, Hilda finished explaining there reason for being in the Human World. So calmly sipping her tea, she spoke in a now calmer demeanor. "And, that's how it is..." Hilda then calmly placed her finished tea cup on the table in front of her, while Oga started to sweat profusely. ("Great Demon King...") Furuichi then finishes Oga thoughts. ("Kinda goes with the flow.") Oga then felt Furuichi's hand clamp on to his shoulder and caught the site of Furuichi smiling at him in a reassuring manner. ("God's Speed, OGA!") Furuichi then started to inch away from Oga.

"Wai...you're going to run away now?!" Oga yelled in surprise.

"You little bitch, your really going to abandoned your only friends!" Furuichi smiled widened, as he saw, what he believed to be the most sadistic and hate filled, friends he ever had, look frightened at the prospect of him leaving. It actually left him feeling a bit special about himself.

"Yup...or rather, you two go home. It seems I have nothing to do with this." Both Naruto and Oga then got in Furuichi face and yelled at him.

"HHEEEY!/ASSHOLE!" Oga just continued from that point, as Naruto glared angrily at Furuichi. "Ku...don't joke around." Oga then turned, to the surprisingly calm Demon Maid, who seem ti find herslf a cup of tea. "And what do you mean Demon King's Parent?! Just because this kid just kinda...don't screw with us! Like I care about something like that...I'll never do anything like that!" Furuichi couldn't help but sweat drop at Oga's brash out burst.

"He's lost it." Hilda just sat there stoically, not bother to bat a eye at the angry teen in front if her.

"In other words, you refuse." Hilda asked, placed her cup down and whips her mouth.

"FRIGGIN' COURSE! QUICKLY TAKE IT BACK!" Finishing her tea and placing the cup down once again, Hilda will look Oga in the eyes.

"Is that so...I'm so happy..." Then an incredibly beautiful smile; in Naruto and Furuichi independent opinions, broke out on her face. "Well then, please die." She said with a sickly sweet smile that worried Naruto, just before reaching for her umbrella and gripped the handle, flashing a small glimpses of what maybe a sword inside the umbrella.

Seeing this, Naruto saw the look of fear and surprise on his friend's faces. So reacting quickly, Naruto forcibly sheathed Hilda and shoved her on her back. "CHEESE IT!"

Quickly running out of Furuichi's room, the three teens ran past an moderately confused Mother. "Where are you guys going? I made more desert!"

"No thank you!" came the response from Naruto, who now had his sneakers on and was the first one outside, running for his life.

"Good job Naruto, way to show that crazy chick who's boss." Came the reply from Ogo, who was happy to get away alive. Just then, Furuichi's room exploded, causing glass, concrete and smoke to shot out from the huge hole in Furuichi's house.

Turning his head, Furuichi started to cry. "MYAAAAA!" Hearing the explosion and and cries of fear from Furuichi, both Naruto and Oga picked up the pace in there running. Seeing this, Furuichi started to cry more. "HEEY! Wait, dammit, Naruto and Oga! You're definitely going to pay me back for that!" As the dust settled, out came Hilda, with her sword outstretched and an angry look on her face. "DEFINITELY!" As Hilda stood at the destroyed room of Furuichi, Hilda glared heatedly at Naruto, as a small blush lingered on her face, cause she knew he caught a glimpse of her underwear when he pushed her.

Furuichi was now hysterically laughing, as tears and mucous fell from his eyes and nose, causing both Naruto and Oga to glare at him. "What the HELL!?" Naruto had overwhelming feeling to punch Furuichi in the face, but right now wasn't the time, later was the more correct time to do so. "UHAHAHAHAH WHAT THE HELL. WHY AM I LAUGHING..."

"Calm down, Furuichi, me and Naruto are fine!" Oga said, holding the new Demon King under his right arm.

Looking at him in disbelieve, he cried out with little annoyance in his voice. "YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN THE MOST. WHY ARE YOU CARRYING THAAAAAT!" Oga then looked down at the baby under his arm in shock.

"HUH? WHAT ARE YOU...MY GOD!" The baby then crawled out from under his arm, latching on to his back.

"Don't 'My God' ME! Quickly leave IT!" Oga somehow grabbed the baby by the ankles and started to pull with all his might, causing Naruto and Furuichi to sweat drop.

"No...it's more like. I can't get away from it..." as much as he pulled, the green haired baby wouldn't let go. What surprised Furuichi was the fact the baby looked as if it was putting any remote type of effort in staying latched on. ("This is an amazing scene...") Just then, Naruto saw Hilda landing on a telephone pole, causing them to stop.

"Give up. Do you think you can run away from a Demon?" Hilda said with a cocky smirk, as she ran her gloved fingers on the blade in her grip.

Oga then gains a tick mark at the sheer cockiness she had above them. "Shuddap! Just stay up there for the rest of your life!" Furuichi then set his sites on Hilda and couldn't help the heat that rose to his cheeks.

"We can see your panties!" As those words escaped Furuichi mouth, Naruto decided to hit him.

"Dumbass! Don't provoke her." Furuichi was then rubbing the top of his head, while Naruto turned to Oga. "This way, stupid!" While they ran, Hilda couldn't help the tick mark that formed, after Furuichi's comment and the fact they actually tried to run away.

"Fine then..." She then took a great intake of air, as Furuichi ran more intensely; having fallen behind the two true Demon's in front of him. ("This is bad. It can't be she's really a DEMON...!?") Hilda then let out a loud thunderous cry. "AK-BABA!" Then out of nowhere, that same bird like creature from before, flew over head. causing the teens to gowk at the over sized rat with wings.

Landing in front of the teens, with its wings spread out; giving them a terrifying glare that'll leave any ordinary human to cower at it's feet. "GUGUGUGU." Furuichi was in the proses of nearly crapping himself, as sweat dripped off his face. ("D...DEMON...") But the only thing that came to mind, was the Demon birds caw.

"It's going 'Gugugu'." Just then, two blurs ran past him, going straight at the Demon bird. Both Naruto and Oga then proceeded to kick the giant Demon bird, right in it's eyes; surprising both Hilda and Furuichi, and even the Demon bird. ("As always no hesitation...! From those...two real Demons.") Furuichi thought, as the Demon bird was sent twenty five yards down the street and crashing near some parked cars.

Oga then turned to Furuichi; with a look of utter annoyance on his. "What are you doing, hurry up."

"Yea, Creep-ichi! Get your head out your ass and hurry up or we're leaving your ass behind with that Demon chick." Hearing this, Furuichi couldn't help but sweat drop at his friends natural composite for showing worry for there only friends. ("Blond asshole...") as they ran, Furuichi gave one more passing glance towards the downed bird and couldn't help but feel some sort of pity for it, even if it was going to eat them just a minute ago.

"When you guy's do things like that, I can honestly respect you two." Furuichi said, finally catching up to the two speeding teen; while the green haired child seemed to enjoy the deadly game of Cat and Mouse.

"Shut it! First to strike wins."

"So why do I always kick your ass then...?" Naruto said, smirking at the growling Oga.

"Shut the hell up, you...you...punk." Furuichi couldn't help but sweat drop even more at the two idiots; whom seem to not take the chance of them dying serous.

xX5min LaterXx

Sitting at a large clearing, which happens to be a overhead power line, surrounded by a metal fence. Hanging around in the clearing were four casual looking teen, hanging out, eating and reading magazines. Just then, one of the teens heard the sounds of someone panting; turning his head, he caught site of Oga and Furuichi and a relatively fine looking Naruto. "Isn't that the violent Oga and that sadistic Naruto guy." getting no response, the teen then started to wave his hand at them. "Hey."

Having enough of the teens content pestering, they finally looked up and saw what he said was actually right. "Those are the Ishihigh guys? Don't they show up here a lot?"

"Demons?" Is what one teen said, having heard of the cruel things they did to anyone who challenged them.

"Seriously, it looks like there in some sort of panic. What's he doing?" As Oga finally caught his breath, Naruto will turn to Oga with a serious look on face.

"Let's find a more secluded place, then we attack the Demon bitch." nodding his head yes, Oga was about to say something, until he felt cold steel touch his face.

"Don't tell me that was your only plan of escape?" Naruto then growled, as the young Demon baby climbed up Oga's back to get a better look at the blade.

"...you, you were planning this from the begging, weren't you." Oga asked, as Hilda smirked.

"Demons are quite stuck up on contracts." Hilda then moved the sword to cut Oga on the cheek; causing little droplets to fall on the child's face. "So I'm happy you refused..."

The teens that stood afar, were now gawking at the trouble both terrifying teen's got themselves in.

"Hey. Hey, those Demon guy's."

"They've been driven into a corner, aren't they?!"

"Fo' real?"

"Here's our only chance for legendary static, yo." said one of the teen, before getting a head start in helping the Demon Maid.

As blood ran down Oga's cheek, Naruto and Hilda couldn't help but worry for the baby, who now had his face buried in Oga's back. "...Young Master...?" Then the same teen came running down, screaming there heads off at beating both Naruto and Oga, who knows what following they will gain if they succeed.

"Hahha~~~! Lucky! Back the woman up!"

"With this, we'll be legendary too!"

Naruto then started to panic when he heard the cries of anguish. "Fu...uu...egu..." Thinking fast, Naruto grabbed the young Demon and ran as fast as he thought possible, before the thunder struck.

When Oga, Hilda, and Furuichi saw this; expressions of shock formed on there faces. Just as the thunder struck at Naruto's location; it blow away the charging teens in an instant. "WAAAAAAAN!" Came the pain screams of the terrified baby.

Running away, the three immediately turned back and saw a large amount of electricity surging around Naruto in a small dome. ("What!? A hissy-fit!?") Furuichi thought, worried for his crazy, yet considerate blond friend. "Y...Young Master...wait...Young Mastar..." Hilda called out; inching closer, knowing the possible danger she was getting herself in. "Don't cause problems for Dada." Furuichi couldn't help but sweat drop at the choose of words, Hilda used to calm the fussy Demon baby. ("Dada...!?") Just then a powerful streak of lightning knocked Hilda away an started to strike other random places and destroying the metal fence, the groun itself, and a power pole. ("This is on a completely different level...!") Furuichi thought, mouth agape from how strong the fit was.

Inside the eye of the destruction. Naruto started to fall, as he held the future Demon King; but soon after landed on his back to not harm the child. Growling and sending the stumped Demon Maid a hate filled glare, Oga spoke with much anger in his voice. "Look what you did you stupid Demon bitch, Naruto's probably dead now. So how am I gonna get another chance to fight him cause of you." not hearing any response from the Demon Maid, Oga choose to grab her by her caller and hoist her to his eye level. Furuichi then sweat dropped at finally remembering about there blond friend. ("Oh! What about Naruto...!? He's definitely! As in, the worst possible death...!?") Furuichi was brought out of his thoughts, when he heard the sounds of other teen up behind them, on the sidewalk.

"Hey...what's that?"

"What, what?" Asked a confused teen.

"Electricity?" answered another confused teen.

Quickly turning to the still shocked Demon Maid, Furuichi then started to yell in worry. "Hey, you. Can't you do something about this!? If this keeps up, it'll seriously be bad..."

Oga then dropped Hilda, before turning to save Naruto. "Forget it, she's useless, I'm going to save that dumbass myself." Before he could run in to save his friends, Hilda's next words froze him.

"Impossible. Once he's like that...stopping the Young Master is..." Furuichi was shocked at hearing that it was impossible to save his friend, while Oga didn't budge one bit from his spot.

"N...No way. If it's impossible, then what do we do about that!?" Furuichi asked, managing to put up a fake smile.

"Listen, I said there's nothing we can do!" Hilda then fell on to her hands and knees, before fixing her gaze, solely on the ground. "...this level...this level of crying. The only one who can stop it is someone like the Great Demon Lord..." Furuichi couldn't help but be stricken with grief, at the possible death his friend was in, but Oga wasn't having non of this and exploded with much anger in his voice.

"Your going to listen to her! Fuck this, Naruto would run in with no concern for his well being." Before he could charge in for the rescue of his friend, they were presently surprised to see Naruto's hand rest upon the crying infant's head.

"Calm down little on, Men...don't freak out crying when there scared." sitting up, the Demon child couldn't help but marvel at the way the blond was smiling down at him. "We just get tougher or you'll be made fun of." Hilda was speechless at what just transpired, a mere Human stopped the next Demon King's fit, like it was nothing and endured a painfully looking shock treatment. ("...he, sto...no way...stopping that massive fit that.") As the electricity was now reduced to a meager set of sparks, Naruto got up and grabbed the Demon baby and made his way to his friend and that one Demon Maid. "Alright, alright, no more crying." Hilda then kept her sites on Naruto, trying to figure out the blond enigma. ("That's not what should surprise me. To begin with, the Demon King's parent is the so called catalyst to bring out the Young Master's massive Demon energy in the Human World-in other words, no matter how much of a temper. Pulling out this much power out this much is-...without a doubt, this man's nature as a parent...!") Hilda was then brought out of her thoughts by the blank look Naruto gave her. "I heard what you said, and...I'm not this baby's Dada or what ever you like to call it. The closest thing I'm to this kid is an acquaintance, but this guy is the really Dada." Naruto said with a smirk on his face, as the Demon child throw his arms out for Oga to hold him.

Placing the child on the ground and watching it crawl to his real Daddy, Oga's left brow started to twitch when the baby started to crawl to him. "Hey. Hey. No more following me, I'm not your Daddy." smiling at the scene in front of him, Furuichi let out a sigh of relief, until he heard the voices of protest, coming from the teens behind them.

"H...hey, That..."

"KYAA!" Came a screaming girl, when she saw the metal telephone pole start to fall, from what seemed like an attack from the Demon child's electrical attack.

Seeing this, both Naruto and Oga began to run towards the Demon baby, but Oga seemed the best one to make it in time. ("Shit! I guess it's your time to shine, right Oga. So you better make it.") Said Naruto as he fell behind and cursed his hurt body, as a spine chilling scream escaped Hilda's mouth. "YOUNG MASTEEEEEEER!" Reaching the Demon child and scooping him into his arms, Oga glared at the towering monstrosity. ("...WAIT, what am I doing!?") Oga then subconsciously summoned up enough Demon energy to complete vaporize the metal tower and leave him in his own crater. "Uu, OOOOOOOOO!" after letting out that massive amount of Demon energy, everyone who whiteness what happened was awed strucked, with mouths agap. Hilda couldn't help the tiny beads of sweat that ran down her face, as she saw the steal tower vanish. ("The steel tower, disappeared...! What? What is this-this man just what is he...!") Shaking himself from his own little shocked stat, Naruto then moved himself, right in front of Oga; who seemed to be embarrassing the Demon child protectively.

So inspecting his friend, Naruto then started to wave a hand in front of Oga's face. "Yup, he passed out." hearing this, everyone close enough, who heard, sweat dropped at the blond's little concern for his passed out friend. "Looks like the dumbass did something stupid and wound up over exerting himself." Having there sweat drops grow in size, Furuichi heard something that bothered him.

"Oh God, Naruto, the police are coming, it looks like we have to bail." Hearing the sirens, Naruto couldn't help but growl at the unexpected arrival of the cops. "Shit! Naruto. Your going to have to carry, Sleeping Dumbass to his house."

"Why the hell do I got to do that, unless you had your head up your ass when I just took somewhere near hundred thousand volts of electricity in my ass, not too long ago." growling to himself, Furuichi had the need to face fault, but now wasn't the time to do so.

"Cause, I'm not strong enough, so get your ass moving or you'd like to explain too YOUR Mom, why we are with a provocative looking Maid and some so called Demon King." sweating at the possibility of having to explain to his Mother of what happened to him and having to endure one of her possible death sentences. Naruto then shouldered Oga and placed the Demon baby on his head; before started there trek to Oga's house.

"Good point, lets go."

As they ran, Hilda couldn't help but sneak an occasional glaze at the blond, who seemed to be healing up quicker then any Human she heard of.

xXCouple Days LaterXx

Finally waking up; after what seemed like a total dream. Oga immediatly sot up from his bed; sweat pouring down his face. "I remember something...in the end, it was a dream? Friggin retarded dream." Oga then turned to his nightstand and sighed in relief, at the fact it was morning. So whipping the sweat from his brow, he then started to leave his bed. "-But, that was close. If that had kept up, I'd seriously have become the Demon King's parent." Before he could fully leave the confines of his bead, he heard a voice that literally shocked him to silence.

"You've finally woken up, huh." Turning to Hilda; who was consequently sitting on her knees, with the Demon baby in her arms Oga wanted to ask why or for the matter of fact she was sittling calmly after what happened between them, but couldn't. "You've slept for three whole days. I was getting tired of waiting."

"GUUAAAAAAAAHH!" Oga yelled, pointing an excusing finger at her. "Y...you...what are you doing-...move importantly. You've been here the whole time!?"

"What are you surprised about. You are the Demon King's Parent, from today on, together we'll raise a brilliant Human Destroying Demon King." as Oga freaked out at the possibility of being forced in to Marrying a Demon Maid and raise a Demon brat, while Hilda pulled out a note, Oga's closest friend left him. "Here, your insufferable blond haired friend, left you a note. Giving specific instruction on giving you the letter when you awoke." Taking the letter and unfolding it, before frowning at what was read.

*Dear: Dumbass

I knew you weren't gonna wake till three days from now, so I instructed Hilda to stay at your house. Plus you owe me for sneaking her by your parents and Misaki-chan, let me tell you, when she saw said blond with me, I thought I was going to witness the most unholy Cat fights ever...but I stopped it, telling Misaki-chan we'd explain her and the naked child when you wake up. So see you when you wake.

From:

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto

P.S.

You tell my Mom and your dead!*

Oga then proceeded to crumple up the letter and throw it to the side in frustration, while Hilda kept thinking at to the strange blond, who for some odd reason reminded her of someone important.


End file.
